Anniversary
by Krysana
Summary: Yaoi, AyaKen, PWP, It's been a year..., [Oneshot, Complete]


Anniversary  
A Weiss Kreuz fan fiction  
By Krysana

Disclaimer: Aya and Ken belong to Koyasu-sama. I just borrow them.

Pairing/s: Aya/Ken

Summary: It's been a year.

Notes: Yaoi. PWP. I also wrote this one while I was supposed to be studying (blinks innocently). Evil plotbunnies who wouldn't leave me alone! I apologise now for all the cliched stuff you are about to read - I was just in the mood for some AyaKen smut... This version has been slightly edited - full version on my livejournal.

------------------------------------

Ken sighed as he stuck the red rose into the ikebana he was working on.

"Hey, what's up, Kenken?" Yohji looked up from the stack of orders that he was arranging into piles.

"Ee?" Ken looked blankly at the blond next to him.

"You've been sighing all morning. And you're abnormally quiet. So, what gives?"

"Aa... nothing..." Ken rubbed the back of his neck self-consciously.

"That's a lie, so just tell me already." Yohji tilted his head to look over his sunglasses.

Ken considered denying for a second time, but changed his mind. Yohji was his friend. One of his best friends, in fact. And a problem shared was a problem halved, right?

"Well... it's just that tomorrow's a year to the day of when Aya and I... umm... y'know... slept together for the first time." Ken blurted the last phrase out as fast as he could. Even if Yohji knew that he and Aya were sleeping together, it was another thing to be talking about it with him.

"I see." Yohji blinked in surprise. "That fast, huh?"

Ken continued, "And umm... I think... our relationship has changed a lot in that time."

"Yeah, it has. Aya used to be the cold anal leader who you used to bang occasionally and now..." Yohji paused.

Ken nodded eagerly. Yohji understood! Yohji would be able to give him advice on his problem!

"And now, he's the cold anal leader who you bang every night." Yohji smirked.

"Yohji!" Ken wondered why he'd ever thought that the blond playboy, who changed girls as often as he changed underwear, could ever give him relationship advice.

"Not every night!" As soon as the words left Ken's mouth, he wanted to snatch them back. Why couldn't he think before he said anything?

Yohji's grin deepened as he watched the flush begin on Ken's ears and cheeks. Damn, but Ken was so easy to fluster.

"The walls aren't that thick in this place, y'know. I never knew our dear leader could be so... vocal..." Yohji stifled a chuckle as Ken's flush deepened.

"Anyway, so back to you and Aya having a momentous occasion tomorrow. What's up?"

Ken looked away. "Well... I'm not sure if Aya remembers the date or not. Is it a stupid thing to commemorate?"

"Hmm... well a year is a damn long time to be with someone exclusively. Why not?" Yohji lit up a cigarette.

"So not stupid, right?"

"What's not stupid?" Aya's deep voice came from behind Ken. "Certainly, you're not speaking about Kudou here, who is smoking in the shop, despite that action being prohibited."

Yohji turned around with a sheepish grin. "Hey, you're not supposed to be working now. Couldn't stay away, huh?" His glance moved from the irritated redhead to Ken's sudden smile. God, but Ken was so transparent sometimes.

"There are a few special orders that I need to make up this morning. Sakura asked me to make something special for her mother's birthday." Aya reached for his apron as he spoke.

Ken's smile dimmed at the remark. That Sakura was still always following his Aya around. And Aya wasn't discouraging her. Sakura came to the store with bento boxes and the cookies she baked. She dragged Aya off to drink coffee with her and walk in the park. Ken ground his teeth together. And here Ken had thought that maybe Aya had come down to work with him, but no, it was for Sakura.

"Well, you know, two's company and three's a crowd. I'll just finish my smoke outside. See ya." Yohji sauntered off.

Ken looked down at his scuffed sneakers. Even though it'd been a year, and he was spending the night with Aya more often than not, he still wasn't sure of Aya's true feelings for him. They'd never discussed it. Men just didn't talk about their feelings like women did. Maybe what Ken was reading as a deepening connection, was merely a convenience relationship. It wasn't like they did things together out of the bedroom...

"Ken. Stop daydreaming and finish that arrangement. We have a lot of orders to do this morning." Aya's voice snapped Ken's line of thought.

"Aa." Ken sighed as he picked up the next flower. Aya was always so business-like in the store.

------------------------------------

Later that day, Ken was still considering if he should even mention it to Aya. He'd stumbled through his work and left in the afternoon for soccer practice with the kids. After practice had finished, he'd spent some time idly kicking the ball up and down the field, trying to work off the restless energy he felt.

It didn't work. All it did was make Ken hot and sweaty. And being hot and sweaty kinda reminded him of other activities that made him all hot and sweaty too...

Ken stopped in the middle of the soccer field. He put his hands on his hips as he panted for breath.

'Don't be such a coward, Hidaka. If you wanna know if he remembers, then you should just ask him. Just you gotta ask him, like subtly.'

Ken sighed. Subtle wasn't a word that was often used to describe him.

But with his mind made up, he threw his gear in his bag and decided to run home.

------------------------------------

As Ken opened the door, Omi appeared at the doorway.

"Ken-kun. Manx is here. Hurry up and come down now. We're about to assign roles." Omi disappeared again as Ken toed his shoes off.

'Shit. If they're already up to assigning roles, then Manx must've been here for at least twenty minutes already...' Ken dropped his gear and sprinted down to the basement.

"Siberian. Nice of you to join us." Manx inclined her head as Ken made a noisy entrance.

"Aa... gomen... I was training the kids." Ken dropped into the empty spot on the couch next to Omi. He pulled at his t-shirt which was sticking to his body, and then pulled up the edge to wipe the sweat off his forehead.

"Didn't practice finish over an hour ago?" Aya's tone was cool.

Ken looked up at the clock. Shit, it was already seven o'clock. No wonder, Aya looked so annoyed. And so did Manx - not that Ken cared what she thought. Yohji, however, merely looked amused.

"It's okay. We'll brief Kenken later. Let's just get this organised, and then we'll have time for you and me to go and grab some dinner." Yohji strolled over and draped his arm over Manx's shoulders.

Manx easily extracted herself and turned to then all. "Weiss, you've heard the mission from Persia. We only need two people for this. Who's in?"

Omi frowned. "Well, I've got three assignments for school due this Friday. If you guys wouldn't mind, I'd really appreciate it."

"I'm in." Aya's deep voice wasn't unexpected.

"I've got a hot date tomorrow night with Reiko-chan." Yohji revealed blithely, even as he was making a move on Manx. "Ken, can you do it?"

"Aa... sure." Ken had no idea what he was agreeing to. His heart sank. So he'd be on a mission tomorrow night with Aya.

Sure, it sounded promising, but Ken knew that when Aya was on a mission, then it was all business.

At least, they'd be together, thought Ken glumly.

------------------------------------

"No way! I'm not doing that!" Ken yelled.

Aya stared coolly back and Ken subsided.

"Why do I have to do that? I don't wanna be a male escort!"

Aya glared. "You agreed to the mission, Hidaka. Are you reneging on that decision?"

"No." Ken slumped in his chair.

"Now as I was saying, you need to capture the target's interest and lure him to the hotel. Understood?"

"Why can't you do it?" Ken hated himself for sounding so damn whiney.

"I'll be retrieving the required data from the target's office and then I'll be in place to cover our escape route. Besides, apparently the target has a preference for brunets." Aya looked pointedly at Ken.

"Fine." Ken slammed his fist against the table. Why did he always get the shitty jobs? At least, I don't have to dress up as a girl again, he told himself resignedly.

------------------------------------

Ken pulled at his outfit self-consciously. Why were the pants so damn tight? And why was the shirt so damn see-through?

He looked at himself in the mirror and tried to smooth down a lock of wayward hair.

A knock on the door interrupted him.

"Coming!" He opened the door to a mission-outfitted Aya.

"It's time to go."

"Right." Ken grabbed the hotel room key and stuck it in his back pocket.

"The front pocket is safer." Aya pulled on his left glove nonchalantly.

"Aa... okay." Ken frowned, but did as he was bid. It made sense. Front pockets were more secure than back pockets. Damn, but these pants were tight. Even to reach into his pocket caused the leather to pull taut across his groin.

"Push it down to the bottom of your pocket. There are a lot of pickpockets in this area." Aya started on the other glove.

"Ok." Ken reached into his pocket again, angling the key into a more comfortable position. If he'd looked up, he might've noticed Aya's hungry gaze, but he didn't.

They left the room and sneaked out through the service entry.

They parted ways at the back of the hotel and Ken strolled to the area where the target was likely to pass.

He stopped outside a closed store and leant back against the wall, imitating the other gigolos around him. They were dressed in similar or skimpier outfits, so Ken blended right in. Ken watched the men in action and how they acted when approached.

Ken had to fend off a few offers, before a man with the correct description appeared. Ken watched cautiously as the man exchanged remarks with a few of the other gigolos. He apparently came here often, if he was so familiar with them.

'Shit! I gotta get his interest!' Ken clenched his fist unconsciously.

The man looked up and his gaze stopped on Ken.

'Argh! Just pretend he's Aya and give him a seductive look!'

Ken breathed an internal sigh of relief as the target moved to approach him.

"You're new here, aren't you?" Up close, the target was a middle aged man with an insincere smile.

"Yeah. Wanna show me a good time?"

"Gimme a taste of the goods first." Ken tried not to cringe as the target reached out to trail a hand down Ken's chest, curving a path down to grope Ken's butt.

"Do you have a room?" The man was practically drooling in his haste.

"Yeah." Ken resisted the urge to kill the man, right there and then, with so many inquisitive eyes on them.

"You said you're new. Standard price, okay?"

"Yeah." What standard price was, Ken had no idea, but anything to get the man to where he wanted. His bugnuks were waiting under the bed for him.

Ken started walking. The man fell in beside him and they walked in silence.

They walked up to the hotel.

"I can't go in the front entrance. I'll be kicked out for prostitution. I'll go in through the back and meet you at my room, okay?"

"Sure."

Ken told the man his room number and walked away. He dashed around the back of the hotel and ran up the stairs to level his room was on.

He opened the door and turned on only the lamps beside the bed. He arranged his bugnuks into the best position to slip them on quickly and sat down to wait.

When the knock came, Ken's senses were on high alert. He walked to the door and peered through the peephole.

What the?! Ken hurriedly opened the door for Aya.

"What are you doing here?! He's coming up now!" Ken shut the door and frantically thought of where Aya could hide.

"Siberian. Mission has been completed."

Ken blinked in surprise. Aya reached out to turn on the room light and Ken noted the blood stains on Aya's sleeve.

"So fast..." Ken turned an inquisitive gaze on his leader.

"The bastard had hardly any security at his office. I was in and out within fifteen minutes. I saw him approach you and followed you back to the hotel. He didn't even get to the hotel lobby."

Ken nodded. Aya was very proficient with his katana.

"You saw him approach me?"

"Yes. Was it really necessary to allow him to molest you in public?" Aya began unbuckling his coat.

"I didn't just let him!" spluttered Ken.

Aya folded his jacket so the blood was hidden on the inside and tossed it onto the floor. He placed his katana carefully on the floor beside it.

Ken swallowed convulsively. Aya was so damn hot in his assassin outfit. That sleeveless black shirt that revealed the strength of Aya's arms. Those slim black pants tucked into long boots. All offsetting the perfection of Aya's white skin and red hair.

"I need to get cleaned up. And you?"

"Oh... I'm not dirty." Ken shook his head.

"I can fix that."

Ken blinked in surprise. Had he heard that correctly?

"I'm not happy, Ken." Aya approached Ken.

"What?" Ken resisted the urge to retreat. Aya looked dangerous.

"This is mine." Aya roughly pulled Ken's hips up against his own, one hand splayed on Ken's butt, the other going to the base of Ken's neck. "And you let that garbage touch you."

"C'mon Aya! How else was I supposed to lure him back here?" Ken's body was already responding to the feel of Aya's slim muscled body against his. The pants were rapidly getting very tight.

"I suppose you do look extremely fuckable." Aya ground his hips against Ken's.

Ken gasped. He wrapped one arm around Aya's neck for support as his knees suddenly felt weak. God, but Aya was so hot when he was being so masterful. "You like this outfit... huh?"

Aya slid his hand into Ken's back pocket as he angled one leg in between Ken's thighs, bringing their bodies into even closer alignment. "Hell yes. I picked it."

"You did?" Ken wriggled his hips. The pressure of Aya's body against his own heated flesh was nice, but he wanted more.

"Stop moving, Ken." Aya's hands clamped onto Ken's hips.

"Why?" Ken groaned in frustration.

"Because you look so hot, and I want to take you... now."

"So, do it already." Ken tried to get away from Aya's hold. He needed to get out of these clothes, dammit!

"I don't think I can wait long enough to prepare you."

Ken smiled knowingly. "Trust me, I won't need long."

They looked at each other for a split second, and then Aya relinquished his hold.

Clothing went flying as Ken whipped his shirt off over his head. He tugged his boots off and frowned at the pants. They wouldn't come off as quickly as his normal jeans.

All he'd managed was to unbutton them before Aya's hands closed over his.

"Allow me." Aya was in a similar state of disrobing.

Ken nodded dumbly as Aya licked his lips wickedly. It made Ken even hotter, if that was even possible.

Aya slid down to his knees as he began to unzip Ken's pants. He looked up with raised eyebrows.

"No underwear, Kenken?"

Ken gulped. The fire in Aya's eyes was really something. "I couldn't fit any of my boxers under these damn pants. It just looked funny."

"If I'd known that, I'd have killed that bastard even faster for touching you." Aya growled primitively. "Not that I'm complaining... You still manage to surprise me, after all this time."

Aya peeled Ken's pants away slowly and Ken sighed in relief as he was finally freed from the leather enclosure.

And then Aya pounced. There was really no other way to describe it.

Ken gasped at the warmth of Aya's mouth. It was so good. Aya knew exactly how he liked it.

Ken dug his fingers into Aya's shoulders. "God... Aya... Stop it... I'm gonna come..."

Aya ignored him and instead redoubled his efforts.

Ken's prediction was all too true and in a few minutes, Aya sat back with a satisfied expression on his face as Ken gasped for breath.

Ken felt long fingers gently pulling his pants down his thighs and lifted each leg as he was bid. Aya guided him over to the bed and pulled back the covers. Ken sat down and watched as Aya efficiently stripped off his remaining clothing. Ken felt the return of a familiar twitch in his groin as Aya's naked form was revealed.

Aya placed his clothing neatly in a pile next to his coat and walked to the bathroom. Ken frowned. Aya was gonna clean up without him? No fair!

Ken stood up, intending to follow, when Aya reappeared in the bathroom doorway.

"Where are you going?"

"Coming to find you." Ken pouted. "Don't shower without me."

"Baka. I'm not showering without you. I was just getting this." Aya was holding a tube.

Aya stepped forward and Ken waited impatiently. Why wasn't Aya moving faster?

Aya approached Ken, stopping to place the tube on the side table. As he turned back, Ken leaned forward to wrap a hand around the proof of Aya's desire.

This time, it was Aya's turn to gasp. Ken smiled in anticipation. God, he loved the sounds Aya made.

Ken was leaning in, to replace his hand with his mouth, when Aya gently pulled his head back.

"No. I want to be inside you."

Ken nodded and wiggled backwards on the bed, spreading his legs to make space for Aya to lie between them.

Aya smirked as he rubbed against Ken's growing hardness. "That's one of the things I love about you. Your incredible stamina."

Ken's mouth was open. "One of the things... you... love...?"

Aya stilled, before looking up to meet Ken's gaze.

"Baka. Why would I put up with you for a year otherwise?" He crawled languidly up Ken's body, brushing and branding every piece of Ken's skin with his own.

"Happy anniversary, Ken."

- Owari -

As always, pls let me know what you think!


End file.
